1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture accessories. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a unique system of form-fitting, reversible, partial coverings for specified furniture pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many attempts have been made to fabricate form-fitting, versatile, attractive slipcovers which are easy to install, easy to remove for cleaning and which would not betray the lines of the supporting furniture. The prior art however has failed in varying degrees to produce such slipcovers.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,083,236 (Levi), 2,363,271 (Sugarman), 2,818,106 (Reavis), 2,884,993 (Schutte), 5,733,002 (Riley et al.) and British Patent 521,124 (Barker) all show slipcovers that are cumbersome and relatively complicated to install and remove. Further, the slipcovers of the instant patents are not versatile in that they cannot be reversed to give a different xe2x80x9clookxe2x80x9d.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,542 (Schutte) shows a cover for a cushion. As in the patents listed above, no attempt is made to provide for versatility in the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,355 (Illulian) is drawn to a slipcover which utilizes an elastic band to secure the cover to the furniture. Besides lacking versatility, the slipcover appears to be bulky and obscures the lines of the furniture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,301 B1 (Illulian) discloses a reversible slipcover secured to the furniture with a system of unsightly cords. The slip cover does not appear to provide a smooth, aesthetically pleasing fit.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to disclose reversible, easy to install and remove, form-fitting slipcovers as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.
The slipcovers of the present invention, to be dubbed Slip-Polstery, are a unique system of form-fitting, reversible, partial coverings adapted to fit numerous upholstered chairs, two-seat sofas and three-seat sofas. The slipcovers are designed and manufactured to be easily installed, reversed and removed for cleaning. A set of slipcovers for any of the above pieces of furniture consists of a pair of arm covers, one to three seat cushion covers and one to three back cushion covers.
The arm covers are constructed in a manner to allow a user to custom-fit the cover to the specific dimensions of the arm of the furniture. The seat cushion slipcovers include a flap which may optionally function as a modified skirt. All the slipcovers employ a dual-fabric construction allowing the slipcovers to be quickly and easily reversed for a multitude of decor changes.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a system of slipcovers, which system can be easily installed and removed.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system of slipcovers, which system is reversible.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system of slipcovers, which system is adapted to fit numerous upholstered chairs, two-seat sofas and three seat sofas.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a system of slipcovers, which system utilizes dual-fabric construction.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.